Roulette Russe
by San59
Summary: Deux joueurs, un flingue, un seul survivant. Et si la victoire était à celui qui perdait… OS, Edward/Jacob. Pas de slash. Tous humains…


**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, tous ?? Non un petit village résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur… euh je m'égare désolé !! Tous les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer !^^**

**Avertissement : J'ai mis cet OS en Rated M, car malgré qu'il n'y ait pas de lemon, cet OS traite d'un sujet sensible celui du jeu de la roulette russe et je pense qu'il faut être un minimum mature et responsable pour lire ce qui suit. Le jeu de la « Roulette Russe », est un jeu violent, dangereux et que je trouve inhumain (et complètement stupide), à ne jamais tenter !!! Je pense cependant que tous les sujets peuvent être abordés dans les fictions avec un minimum de décence bien sur, et je ne fais absolument pas ****l'apologie de ce jeu !!! C'est juste une fiction !!! Vous êtes donc prévenus !!**

**Et un grand MERCI à Elo90 pour son aide !!!**

**.  
.**

* * *

Roulette Russe.

POV Edward.

Je ne sais plus comment nous en sommes arrivés là. Je ne le sais plus, et je m'en moque, à présent la seule chose qui compte c'est l'action. J'ai hâte de le faire, je sais que lui aussi je le vois à sa façon de marcher vers mon ancienne maison. C'est là-bas que nous avons décidé de jouer avec notre vie. Nous sommes peut être fous, mais nous sommes surtout déjà mort. Cela fait six mois que je suis mort. Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à ma famille, je n'ai dit au revoir à personne. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous allons faire, sinon ils vont nous arrêter. Nous avons mis longtemps à mettre ce plan en place, trop longtemps je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je n'en peux plus de vivre tout simplement. Ma famille savait. Ils savaient tous au fond d'eux même que j'étais mort. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire, personne ne pouvais m'aider, à part ce jeu. J'étais si excité de jouer, c'était la première fois que me sentais en vie depuis maintenant six mois. Mon dernier petit sursaut de vie avant la mort, paradoxale. Je me ressentais vivre alors que je venais de décider de l'heure de ma mort.

Je pris les clefs dans ma poche, cela faisait six mois que je ne les avais pas utilisé, depuis qu'elle était partie. Mais aujourd'hui, voir cette maison, cette demeure que j'avais fui, cela ne me faisais plus rien. J'étais vide de tout, tout ce qui me restait était l'excitation. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, bientôt, bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis. Je jouais avec mes clefs. On se dirigea en silence jusqu'à mon ancienne porte d'entrée.

-Tu as une pièce favorite ? Me demanda l'indien.

Je souris.

-Si je te réponds la chambre, nous le ferons là-bas ?

Il grimaça.

-Non, pas la chambre, sinon je vais l'imaginer avec toi…

-Excuse-moi, lui dis-je honnêtement. La cuisine ?

-Oui, elle aimait cuisiner, c'est de cela que je veux me rappeler.

J'hochais la tête et on pénétra dans la maison. J'avais l'impression de m'embraser de l'intérieur. J'étais heureux, aujourd'hui serait mon dernier jour sur terre, quelle euphorie ! Jamais je ne pensais ressentir ça un jour, jamais je n'avais cru mourir comme ça. Ça me ressemblait tellement pas ! Je n'avais jamais eu de telles pensées !  
Mais elle avait tout chamboulé en moi, elle m'avait changé. A tel point qu'aujourd'hui je ne pouvais vivre alors qu'elle n'était plus.  
On se dirigea tous deux dans la cuisine. La poussière s'étalait sur les meubles, les photos étaient invisibles dans les cadres. Et c'était aussi bien ainsi, je n'avais pas la force de me remémorer les moments de bonheur que j'avais vécu dans cette maison. Mes deux années de vie commune avec elle. On s'installa à la table de cuisine, l'un en face de l'autre. Jacob posa le pistolet au centre de la pièce.

-On est d'accord sur la suite des événements ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, accepta-t-il, il n'y a qu'une seule balle dans le barillet (chargeur rond, des pistolets utilisés pour jouer à la roulette russe.) J'ai jeté les autres en quittant la maison Swan.

-Très bien, alors allons-y avant que le Shérif ne se rende compte qu'on lui a volé son arme.

Jacob saisit le flingue, ouvrit le barillet, et le fit tourner très vite, comme dans les films. Puis le ferma, ça y est, les dés sont jetés.  
Jacob avait toujours été amoureux de Bella, ma femme. Elle était morte il y a à présent six mois, et il le vivait aussi mal que moi… ou presque. Bella était ma vie ! J'avais essayé, je jure que j'avais essayé de continuer sans elle mais c'était impossible. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Bella était pire que l'amour, plus profond, plus exclusif, plus dévastateur en un sens. J'avais besoin d'elle pour vivre. Elle était ma raison d'exister, elle était mon oxygène, elle était ma vie. Mon cœur battait sur le rythme du sien, sans ses yeux chocolat j'étais aveugle. Bella avait emportait mon cœur avec elle au paradis et j'étais prêt à tout pour les retrouver tous les deux, à tout !  
Mais c'était sans compter Jacob, des fois je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ça avec lui. Car aujourd'hui un seul de nous deux aller rejoindre Bella, et je priais tous les dieux de la terre de me laisser partir. Nous avions juré, celui qui resterait en vie après le jeu n'aura plus jamais le droit de tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Un seul de nous deux pouvait rejoindre Bella. Et ceux pour toujours, l'autre devra refaire sa vie.  
Jacob me tendit l'arme.

-Honneur à l'époux, dit-il sombrement.

Je saisis le révolver, ma main ne tremblait pas, j'étais relativement serein. Bien sur j'avais cette boule de stress en moi, mais elle n'était pas là pour les raisons normales. Une personne qui joue à la roulette russe joue avec sa vie, moi je jouais avec ma mort. Je posai le canon du flingue contre ma tempe droite, mon regard se perdit dans mes souvenirs, le visage de Bella s'imposa alors dans mon esprit. Et je dû réprimer mes larmes. C'était tellement dur de vivre sans elle, tellement inhumain j'étais heureux de pouvoir mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. Nous étions d'accord Jacob, et moi, le survivant prétendra avoir découvert le corps du mort, les gens penseront à un suicide. C'en était un en quelque sorte. Soudain j'appuyai sur la détente… dans le vide. Je soupirai. La déception m'envahit, me serrant la gorge. Merde !!! Putain de merde !!!

Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru que je pouvais échouer, pourtant j'avais une chance sur deux seulement. C'était pile ou face, quitte ou double. La peur de perdre s'insinua en moi, ainsi que la rage de vaincre, je ne laisserai pas Jacob partir à ma place !!

Je lui tendis l'arme, son visage s'est alors illuminé. Je le haïssais encore plus à cet instant. Je n'avais jamais été en bon terme avec lui, même avant l'arrivée de Bella.  
Les Indiens de sa réserve proscrivent la médecine moderne, alors ils n'ont pas vu d'un très bon œil, l'arrivée de mon père grand chirurgien, ainsi que toute sa famille. Et puis ça c'est aggravé avec l'arrivée de Bella Swan. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'elle me choisisse moi, et je n'ai jamais apprécié que Bella reste proche d'un homme qui était éperdument amoureux d'elle. J'ai toujours été en conflit avec Jacob Black, toujours en compétition pour Bella. Encore aujourd'hui on se battait pour une place au paradis à ces côtés

L'arme à la main, il la posa contre sa tempe, comme je l'avais fait quelques secondes plus tôt. La peur s'insinua douloureusement en moi, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Je priais tous les dieux de le laisser vivre, je voulais que Jacob Black est une très très longue vie, je refusais qu'elle se termine aujourd'hui. Je voulais qu'il vive, et qu'il trouve l'amour, une autre femme qui le détourne de ma Bella. Mais pour cela il fallait que ce soit moi qui parte aujourd'hui. Il appuya sur la détente, mais rien de se produisit. Je pris brusquement conscience que je retenais ma respiration, j'inspirais donc profondément, Jacob soupira déçu. Il posa l'arme sur la table et la fit glisser vers moi. Je pris l'objet de ma délivrance. Oui, aujourd'hui allait être le jour de ma délivrance, de ma liberté.

C'était ce que j'avais écrit dans la lettre que j'avais laissé dans mon appartement à l'attention de ma famille. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils culpabilisent, ce n'étaient pas de leur faute, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour m'aider. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, et je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mon père pour s'être occupé de tous les papiers à ma place, ma mère pour avoir gérer l'enterrement, et m'avoir trouvé un nouveau logement, mon frère pour m'avoir réservé la plupart de ses soirées, à venir me chercher dans les bars alors que j'étais ivre, ma sœur pour m'avoir insufflait toute la vie et la vitalité qui battait en elle, mon beau frère et ma belle sœur pour avoir accepter tous les sacrifices que leurs conjoints faisaient pour moi, sans m'en tenir rigueur. Mais par-dessus tout dans ma lettre, je leur demandais de me pardonner, pardonner mon égoïsme, j'avais trop besoin de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux, alors que je savais pertinemment que mon départ aller les faire souffrir. Je leur demandais pardon pour tout le mal que je leur faisais, et je leur demander de ne pas être triste en pensant à moi, car si j'étais partis cela voulait dire que j'avais retrouvé ma Bella, et que j'étais heureux et libre, tout comme ils devaient l'être. Nous étions juste dans des endroits différents. J'avais terminé ma lettre en leur disant que je leur réserverai une place au paradis en espérant les revoir le plus tard possible…  
Je posais une nouvelle fois le révolver contre ma tempe. Mon doigt sur la détente de l'arme, j'entendis un léger grincement à l'intérieur du flingue, et à cet instant je sus que lorsque j'appuierai franchement sur la détente, la balle partirait. J'avais entendus la balle s'aligner avec le canon du révolver, elle était dans les starting block prête à entrer en collision avec ma peau. Elle était prête à jouer son rôle de libératrice.  
Je souris à mon ennemi devenu partenaire de ce jeu morbide le temps d'une après midi pluvieuse.

-Soit heureux Jack, tu le mérite, lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il me sourit, il avait sans doute comprit lui aussi que son heure n'avait pas encore sonnée. Car aujourd'hui c'était la mienne, c'est moi qui quittait la terre pour l'éternité.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il, toi aussi.

C'était maintenant, maintenant que je devais le faire. J'appuyais alors sur la détente pour la deuxième fois de l'après-midi…  
Je n'ai pas sentis la douleur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir mal. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir peur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir hâte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être heureux. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien…

***

_Il y avait de la lumière partout. Tout n'était que lumière et chaleur.  
_

_J'étais bien. Etais-je mort ? Sans doute que oui. Je souris. J'avais réussi. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos, la lumière venait d'elle ou peut être était-ce juste son contact qui me réchauffait le cœur. Je me retournais, et mon cœur mort depuis six mois se remit à vivre, à battre  
dans ma poitrine comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés. Mon sourire s'élargit. Je l'observais, son sourire, son regard brillant d'amour, ses joues légèrement rosie, son cou que j'adorais embrassé, ses longs cheveux si doux sous mes doigts, elle  
était enfin auprès de moi._

__

Je l'avais retrouvé… ma Bella…

* * *

**Alors comment trouvez-vous cet OS ???**

**Je tiens à rappeler que malgré mon OS, je ne fais pas l'apologie de la roulette russe, ni du suicide, ni même de la mort. Ceci est une fiction, l'amour que partage Bella et Edward est en quelque sorte un idéal mais en même temps une malédiction ! Je pense que l'on a le droit d'écrire sur ces deux thèmes puisqu'ils sont d'actualité, mais je n'incite personne à mettre sa vie en dangers ! Je prône la vie, et le respect de la vie !!**

**PS : Les chapitres de mes autres fictions arriveront prochainement. J'ai mes examens avant les vacances, donc je bosse, et je sais pas en ce moment je suis très difficilement satisfaite, aussi bien de ce que je fais que de ce que je lis (livres ou autres fictions), comme le dit si bien une amie « c'est les hormones ! ». Personnellement j'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais c'est que je les retravaille plutôt deux fois qu'une mes chapitres ! Désolé pour l'attente ! **

**Côté lecture, (qui n'a rien avoir avec les fictions mais bon on ne se refait pas !) avez-vous lu Hunger Games ?? Si oui donné moi votre avis et vos théories pour la suite, si non abandonnez tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire et courrez l'acheter immédiatement!!^^**

**Sur ce, bonne semaine à toutes ! Et A bientôt !**

**Kisss**

**San**


End file.
